


A Todo Color

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 灵魂伴侣色盲梗。MCU背景(半AU？)





	A Todo Color

1°

硬邦邦的拳头也许砸到了脑袋，又或者在摔倒在地前头撞到了一面厚实的墙。不知道第几次挨打，第几次嘴里一股腥甜，第几次好像浑身散了架般处处酸痛，史蒂夫扯住自己的衣襟剧烈地咳嗽起来，溅到地上的却是刺目的鲜红。

色彩从眼球直冲到脑海深处，头剧烈地疼痛起来，好像每一条神经都在一跳一跳，有什么东西不停地刺入。耳畔好像传来了对面那个大块头的挑衅，他顾不上抬头反驳，张开嘴大口大口地、吃力地呼吸着，可冷冰冰的冬日连空气都是冰冷的，如同吸入冰粒，像一根根冰针漫无目的地刺入五脏六腑。史蒂夫觉得连肺部都开始疼痛起来，腿脚也酸软无力。 

强烈的不适感与任何挨打的时刻无异，也许仅有的差别只是伴随着陌生的视觉冲击。几点鲜艳的红色好像直接烙印在视网膜上，突如其来的晕眩感让他觉得恶心反胃，差点直接吐出来了。

是灵魂伴侣。

也许是在打翻的那一个瞬间，也许是在摔倒又爬起来时的那一秒，可能是楼上刚刚打开窗户的某一个姑娘，或者是恰巧路过的某个女孩……他看见的第一种颜色是刺眼的血红——妈妈跟他说过色彩与命运的迷信，说不定其他人告诉他的，具体对象他已经没什么印象了。

母亲曾经说过自己看到的第一种颜色是金色，像清晨的阳光照在灰蒙蒙的地板上的颜色，浅金色冲撞着那片阴郁的旧世界——那是他父亲，当时还是一个金发大男孩的父亲。她和他就是这样坠入爱河，然后一切都顺理成章，微笑、牵手、亲吻，恋爱、结婚、生子，一切都这么美好，就像童话故事里美丽的公主遇上稳重帅气的王子，结尾总是过上幸福快乐的生活。

可是即便眼见的第一种颜色是温暖的金色又怎么样？父母的爱情也许像妈妈说的一样温暖甜蜜、无坚不摧，但人永远没有想象中的那么坚强，甚至脆弱得如同一摔便碎的玻璃，或者一张纸，轻轻一捏就皱成一团，稍一用力就会戳穿。爸爸义无反顾地投身战场时，妈妈独自一人对着爸爸的照片偷偷抹泪时，史蒂夫就明白色彩和未来只是迷信。

不过一切都已经够糟糕的了。

他的灵魂伴侣可能根本没有看见他，就这样再次投入茫茫人海中；又或者更可怕的是，那个小姑娘看见了他，正在挨打的、穿得破破烂烂的、瘦成皮包骨的、病恹恹的豆芽菜，就下定决心忘记“灵魂伴侣”这回事。

也无所谓了。带着这一身病痛，史蒂夫本来就没想过自己能活到自己遇见灵魂伴侣的一天……

——若不是这一天提前到来的话。

*

躺在床上时史蒂夫一直在回忆发生在街角的那一幕一幕，就像在做梦，梦里不断地回放着相同的场景，同一个面目不清的、由黑白灰构成的大个子男孩，同一个拳头，同样的血迹，同样的天旋地转、目眩耳鸣。每一次回放里他都在寻找着某些身影，可能在楼上的窗边一闪而过，可能在巷口脚步匆匆，或者那个女孩正在某个角落里，在黑暗中。他尝试着把那个带给他色彩的人找出来，但是一切都只是徒劳。

目睹了一阵鲜红过后他无法再直起身。

画面戛然而止。

在半梦半醒间史蒂夫隐约听见母亲的声音。她在向某个人道谢，可能是那个人发现了他，然后把他送进了医院——母亲就在附近的医院当护士。

他得救了。

他总是这么倒霉又这么幸运。

史蒂夫努力地睁开眼，循着声音望去。一片模模糊糊，像一坨一坨的颜料堆叠起来，然后颜料开始左右摆动，向前移动，越来越近……

“罗杰斯太太，他醒了。”

陌生的少年音在耳边响起，史蒂夫想看清楚他的模样，眼睛却疲惫不堪，眼皮无法控制地向下、向下，直至世界又变回一片漆黑。


End file.
